Ronnie and Andy
by catke
Summary: Former Escape the Fate singer, current Falling In Reverse singer Ronnie Radke and Black Veil Brides frontman Andy Biersack smutty one-shot.


In this one-shot, Ronnie and Andy have been together for 6 months and are married. No real story, it's just some smut. Enjoy. Feel free to leave reviews and such.

* * *

Ronnie and Andy were laying in bed, talking as they so often did. Andy was perched above Ronnie, his chin resting on the older male's chest as his fingertips slowly drew shapes on the tattooed skin of his husband. Both men were completely naked under the sheets, as the "house rules" dictated. One thing led to another, and Ronnie pushed Andy over, hovering over him for a moment before pinning the other vocalist to the bed with his hips. "How do you want it?" Ronnie murmured into Andy's ear, lips brushing the cartilage as he spoke, warm breath dancing over the younger man's pale skin. "Slow, hard," Andy said breathlessly in response, bright blue eyes turned up towards Ronnie. He kissed Andy deeply, one hand reaching down to take himself in hand, teasingly tracing his tip along the inside of his husband's thigh as he leaned up on his knees. Andy made a few small noises of desire, fingers reaching for Ronnie, trailing over his muscular chest as the older vocalist grasped Andy's thighs and pulled them up towards himself. Finally, Ronnie carefully positioned himself and pushed inside slowly, giving a few slow, precursory thrusts as Andy groaned and arched his back. Soon after, Ronnie leaned back until he was seated on the bed, pullling Andy with him so that he was in his lap, legs wrapped around Ronnie. His fingers trailed down Andy's sides until they rested on his hips, rocking himself upwards slightly as his hands guided Andy. The younger man's arms wrapped around his husband as they slowly seemed to melt together, falling into a steady rhythm, bodies pressed in close. Ronnie peppered a few light kisses to whatever skin his mouth could find before his head fell back as he released a moan of pleasure. His long, dark hair fell down his back, fingers gripping slightly tighter at his husband's bony hips. Andy's mood changed, however, after minutes spent holding each other as their bodies gently rocked together. His arms withdrew slightly, hands curling into Ronnie's thick hair, pulling on it as his mouth sought out the older man's throat, most other movements stilling. He knew this would completely distract Ronnie and throw him off, completely manipulating his weakness. "Fuck me, hard," he said in a low voice, kissing each number tattooed on Ronnie's throat before sinking his teeth into the side of his neck, earning a sharp cry of pleasure from the other vocalist's mouth. It worked, however, and Ronnie easily lifted his lover off of his lap, pushing him back on the bed and turning him over, not a difficult task given his strength. One tattooed hand flew to the back of Andy's neck to pin him to the dark sheets, his expression changing from the wistful, contemplative face of lovemaking to one of utter desire, wasting no further time in filling Andy once more. The swift action caused Andy to moan out half in pain, half in pleasure, back arching and hips lifting up against Ronnie. The older man began thrusting hard and fast, giving Andy exactly what he wanted, one hand bracing himself by tightly gripping his hip. His other hand's fingers tightened their grip on his neck, certain there would be finger-shaped bruises there by morning, as well as on the hip. He knew exactly what Andy liked, and that the bruises were like little badges of pride to him, an expression of ownership. They affected Ronnie the same, way, a warm feeling of satisfaction knowing that Andy was his and that those bruises let everyone know exactly that. A light sheen of sweat broke on Ronnie's skin, the vigorous activity causing his sinewy muscles to tense and flex. The skinny male beneath him writhed in pleasure, screaming out Ronnie's name as his fingers clenched tighter at the sheets. He adjusted his hips again until he gasped out, "there. Right there," eyes screwing shut as Ronnie struck that sensitive spot inside him. Ronnie grunted softly in acknowledgement, taking care to not change position too much, only quickening his pace just slightly, tattooed fingers still gripping his lover's neck. Andy screamed again, the sound of his name causing a shiver to ripple through Ronnie's body, dangerously close to his peak by this point. His fingers curled on Andy's hip, then dragged them over the skin without restraint, creating pink trails that would likely develop later. Andy's body tensed as he released, making a mess of the sheets beneath him. Ronnie continued thrusting as he felt this occur, the extra pressure around his length enough to push him right over the edge. His body tensed up as well, giving a few more half-hearted thrusts as he climaxed, a loud moan escaping his parted lips, eyes slipping shut as his head fell back. Once he was completely finished, he withdrew, unable to take anymore, eliciting a whimper from Andy who rolled away from the messed sheets. Ronnie collapsed onto the bed beside his husband, sticky with sweat as his back met the sheets, chest heaving laboriously. He lay there with a blissful little expression on his face, swallowing hard after a few minutes of recovery. Peeking over at Andy, he reached out to trace his fingers over the long scrapes over Andy's hips as his dark brown eyes drifted along the lines of his lover's body. "I'm not going to be able to walk tomorrow," Andy said with a mischievous little grin, his voice slightly raspy from how loud he'd been prior. "I'll take good care of you," Ronnie replied, smirking right back at him as he turned onto his side and wriggled in closer, loosely draping one muscular arm over Andy's skinny frame. "Maybe I'll blow you in the morning, though," the younger vocalist said with a wink, turning as well to face Ronnie, wincing slightly at the movement, folding himself into Ronnie's arms. "Mmm, no complaints here," Ronnie murmured, absentmindedly kissing the top of Andy's head. "Let's get cleaned up now, hm? Hot bath?" he piped up after a few minutes of silence, pulling his head back to look down at Andy, who nodded in assent. Ronnie kissed Andy quickly and rolled out of bed, taking a moment to steady himself on his feet, shaking a little dizziness from his head before picking Andy up and carrying him into the bathroom, ignoring the little cry of discomfort that passed his lips. He set the skinny male in the large garden tub and turned the faucet on until the basin was completely filled with warm water, pleased to hear a soft noise. Slipping in behind Andy, Ronnie leaned back against the edge of the tub and snaked his arms around Andy's waist, kissing the side of his neck and top of his shoulder as they soaked their aching muscles, not quite ready to wash up yet. "I love you," Andy said, his voice reflecting the effects of the hot water, calm and relaxing. "I love you too, Andy."


End file.
